Day 7: 8:00am-9:00am
:This article is based on the first seventeen minutes of Season 7 which were included on the ''24: Redemption DVD.'' Episode guide The following takes place between 8:00am and 9:00am. Events occur in real time. 08:00:00 On a street in Washington, DC a man and his young daughter are in a car; out of the blue their vehicle is slammed by a full size van. Another van plows into their car, and heavily armed, masked gunmen exit and kidnap the motorist. As the vans peel away, the man tells his kidnappers that he will pay them and begs them not to hurt his daughter. One of the masked men says he doesn't want his money. Instead, he is needed to "fix" something for them. A Senate hearing is being conducted to examine human rights violations committed by the disbanded Counter Terrorist Unit. Senator Blaine Mayer, the speaker, calls Jack Bauer and questions him about his torture of Ibrahim Haddad in 2002. The two men have a tense verbal back-and-forth until FBI Special Agent Renee Walker interrupts. She informs the Senator that the FBI needs Bauer on a matter of urgent national security, and Jack is excused. 08:07:13 Jack and the two FBI agents are heading to a car, and Jack is told he will be briefed at the FBI office. Agent Walker speaks on the phone with Janis Gold, and learns that their investigation has taken an unexpected turn. Janis has an uncomfortable exchange with Sean Hillinger, who is delaying his responsibilities. FBI head Larry Moss is briefing a room of agents, and informs them that Michael Latham was the man who was abducted ten minutes earlier. Latham not only worked on Homeland's firewall project, but he designed it. The kidnappers are the same people they have been investigating. Lathem is fixing a device for the terrorists so they can hack past Homeland's Firewall. Renee is about to brief Jack. 08:11:55 Renee briefs Jack about a matter of national security that has gone critical. She also reveals that one of the men behind the attack is someone he knows. She shows him a surveillance photo... it is Tony Almeida. Jack simply doesn't believe that Tony is alive, but Renee states that she had the body exhumed from Tony's grave and its DNA was not Tony's. In a darkened room, two men try to hack into airport coordination computers. Their hardware fails. Latham is told by Tony that the device they forced him to work on has stopped functioning, and if he doesn't fix it, they won't need him anymore 08:16:55...08:16:56...08:16:57... Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker *Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor *Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin *Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss *Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger *with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold *and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring *John Billingsley as Michael Latham *Tommy Flanagan as *Mark Derwin as *Frank John Hughes as *Nick Chinlund as Masters *Maximiliano Hernandez as *William O'Leary as *Ryan Cutrona as *Warren Kole as *John Rosenfeld as *Murphy Guyer as *Chris Williams as *Vic Chao as *Dameon Clarke as Category:Episodes Category:Day 7